


The Blessing of Late Night Coffee Stains

by pelicanpal



Series: Coffee Stains and Promises [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hongjoong is small and cute, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, late night kitchen dates, seonghwa is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelicanpal/pseuds/pelicanpal
Summary: Seonghwa took a small step forward, crowding around Hongjoong, one hand on his chest and the other still wrapped around his wrist. Hongjoong tilted his neck up to keep eye contact. He waited with bated breath, scared that he was imagining this and Seonghwa would move away. Seonghwa also seemed to be waiting for something. He watched Hongjoong so carefully with sharp unwavering eyes.(Hongjoong finally gets a chance with Seonghwa thanks to his own clumsiness.Or, an excuse to write Hongjoong and Seonghwa kissing.)
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Coffee Stains and Promises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632223
Comments: 15
Kudos: 369





	The Blessing of Late Night Coffee Stains

Seonghwa was way too close. Hongjoong could smell the cologne that the older had put on this morning, mixed in with the smell of cleaning supplies. It was an odd mix, but somehow not bad because it was so typically Seonghwa. 

"I told you to be careful," Seonghwa complained as he rubbed at the stain on Honjoong's shirt. "You need to watch where you're going." 

"I know. I'm sorry. But don't worry about me. I can clean it up," Hongjoong said with a friendly smile. He really just wanted Seonghwa to step back and stop scrubbing at the spot on his shirt. 

Seonghwa tisked and swatted away Hongjoong's hand. "No. You're terrible at cleaning. This will stain if you don't clean it properly." 

Seonghwa lifted up the material to get a better angle, the shifting fabric rose up to expose part of Hongjoong's stomach. Seonghwa didn't seem to notice. He was too focused on the stain, but Hongjoong definitely did. He squirmed to try to try to get away. 

"Stop moving," Seonghwa ordered. "Just let me finish this please." Seonghwa adjusted his position to stop Hongjong from moving anymore. The movement had made Hongjoong step backwards into the counter. Seonghwa stepped forward with him so that Hongjoong was caged in between the counter and Seonghwa's tall body. He froze. Seonghwa had to notice now- how close they were, how his hand was gripping Hongjoong's shirt, how he was practically pining Hoonjoong to the counter. 

Hongjoong wished he didn't spill coffee on himself today. Not that he wasn't enjoying the feeling of Seonghwa being so close to him. He'd dreamed of it on many occasions. The man was everything he could ever want- kind, thoughtful, funny, smart, not to mention unbelievably beautiful. But Hongjoong didn't want it like this. This wasn't real. It was only another fantasy. He knew that once Seonghwa noticed it'd all be over. The older would step backwards with an awkward smile and leave Hongjoong feeling cold and rejected. 

At some point, Seonghwa had stopped rubbing at his shirt. Hongjoong looked up and saw Seonghwa's eyes fixed on him. The enchanting brown orbits watched him closely, like he was looking for something specific. Hongjoong gulped. Seonghwa's eyes followed the motion downward and then paused. It seems that he finally noticed Hongjoong's shirt. Hongjoong's face flushed as he moved his hands to pull down the fabric to cover his skin. Seonghwa caught his wrist. 

Hongjoong gasped. "What?" 

Seonghwa didn't say anything. His eyes flicked up to Hongjoong's for a moment and then back down again. The hand on Hongjoong's shirt tightened, twisting the material upwards slightly to reveal more skin. Hongjoong's heart beat rapidly, but he stayed still, waiting for Seonghwa's next move. He wondered if Seonghwa could feel how fast his heart was beating. 

When Seonghwa didn't do anything but stare, Hongjoong couldn't take it anymore. "Seonghwa…" he started but stopped when Seonghwa's eyes met his again. They were dark and intense, filled with determination. It seems he made a decision. Hongjoong wondered what he was thinking, why he looked so hungry. 

Seonghwa slowly released his grip on Hongjoong's shirt. His fingers dragged open until his palm lay flat against Hongjoong's chest. Hongjoong knew that there was no way that Seonghwa couldn't feel his heartbeat now. 

Seonghwa took a small step forward, crowding around Hongjoong, one hand on his chest and the other still wrapped around his wrist. Hongjoong tilted his neck up to keep eye contact. He waited with bated breath, scared that he was imagining this and Seonghwa would move away. Seonghwa also seemed to be waiting for something. He watched Hongjoong so carefully with sharp unwavering eyes. 

But Hongjoong noticed a tiny glimmer of uncertainty. He knew it because he felt it too. He had felt it so many times when Seonghwa was close but he didn't do anything. That same feeling had made him step back and hide away before, letting the opportunities slip out of his hands. But not this one. He wanted this too much. He wanted _him_ too much. 

Hongjoong twisted his arm slightly to loosen Seonghwa's hold on his wrist and moved his hand upwards until his fingers met Seonghwa's palm. He ran his fingers lightly over the soft surface of the older's palm, caressing it, and enjoying the shiver that ran through Seonghwa. He moved to slot their fingers together. His small fingers fit perfectly with Seonghwa's larger ones. 

He smiled up at the older. Seonghwa smiled back and squeezed his hand gently. Hongjoong didn't know if anything would feel better than this moment right here. 

Seonghwa's eyes roamed over his face until they paused on Hongjoong's lips. Then, he has the audacity to lick his lips. Hongjoong's breath caught in his throat. That seemed to catalyze Seonghwa. 

The older moved forward again until he was actually pinning Hongjoong to the counter. He moved the hand that was on his chest across and down his arm to grab Hongjoong's other hand. Seonghwa moved it up and over until it rested on his own shoulder. He tilted his head forward, all the while not breaking eye contact with Hongjoong. Seonghwa's expression was overwhelming. Hongjoong loved it and never wanted the older to stop looking at him, but it also made him want to crawl into a hole and hide so Seonghwa wouldn't see all his imperfections and change his mind. Hongjoong shut his eyes, blocking out Seonghwa. 

"Hongjoong, look at me," Seonghwa said. They were so close that he didn't need to speak above a whisper. 

Hongjoong slowly opened his eyes. Seonghwa was still there, still so close to him. He could feel the warmth of Seonghwa's breath on his skin and see the tenderness in his eyes. Hongjoong nodded slightly. It was enough. Seonghwa leaned forward and Hongjoong let his eyes fall closed naturely, waiting for Seonghwa. But nothing happened. 

"Hongjoong hyung! Do we have any more apples? Yunho and Mingi want to see how many I can break," Jongho called from down the hall. 

Hongjoong opened his eyes and pushed against Seonghwa's chest to move him. Seonghwa frowned, but stepped backwards to give him space. Hongjoong busied himself looking around the kitchen when Jongho walked in. 

"I think we have some more," Hongjoong said as he tried to act normal. His voice sounded breathless and unsteady. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He found a new bag of apples in the cupboard and offered it to Jongho. 

"Thanks, hyung." The youngest smiled and turned to leave, completely oblivious to what he had interrupted. 

Hongjoong breathed a sigh of relief when Jongho left and leaned against the counter across from Seonghwa. Seonghwa looked him up and down and smirked. Hongjoong blushed. But they were interrupted again when Wooyoung and San came running into the kitchen, literally. They barreled in together and ran full speed to the fridge door. 

"First," Wooyoung yelled excitedly. "I won." 

"No, I won. My hand touched the door first," San argued. 

"No, it didn't. I clearing won. My hand touched it first." 

"Nope. You're a cheater. I won," San said. 

"I'm not a cheater." Wooyoung finally noticed Hongjoong and turned to ask him. "I was first, wasn't I, hyung?" 

Hongjoong stammered for an answer. "I don't know. I wasn't watching. Maybe you should have a rematch?" 

"Boo," Wooyoung complained. "I don't want a rematch. I know I won. Now, make me food, San." 

"What? No." 

Wooyoung pouted. "But Sanie, I'm hungry. Pretty please." 

San rolled his eyes, but relented. "Fine. Even though I won the race, I'll cook for you." 

"Didn't you already eat?" Seonghwa asked sharply. He had his arms crossed over his chest and stood rod straight. 

"Yeah...But I'm hungry again." Wooyoung was confused by Seonghwa's annoyed tone. It wasn't unusual for them to eat again after dinner. 

"Did someone say food?" Another voice asked from the hallway. Mingi skipped into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "I didn't know there was a party in here. Yunho! Jongho! Come here. They're going to make food." 

Yunho and Jongho joined them. "What are you making, Seonghwa hyung?" Yunho automatically assumed Seonghwa was the one cooking like usual. 

"I'm not making anything. No one is cooking food," Seonghwa snapped. 

There was an awkward pause after Seonghwa's comment. Seonghwa usually never refused to cook for them. Hongjoong stepped in to save the situation. "Seonghwa's not cooking this time, Yunho. I am. What is everyone feeling?" 

Thankfully, the others brushed over Seonghwa's weird attitude and started debating what to eat. Hongjoong could feel Seonghwa's eyes staring at him, but he had avoided looking at him in case he was too obvious. Hongjoong couldn't help himself for long though. He risked a quick look and it caused him to pause. Apparently, Seonghwa didn't care about obvious. He was unabashedly watching Hongjoong with an expression akin to wonder and admiration. Hongjoong looked away quickly. 

"Where's Yeosang?" Hongjoong asked no one in particular. "I'll go get him." He fled using an excuse to leave as soon as possible and hurried down the hallway. He knocked on Yeosang's door. 

"Yes?" 

Yeosang playing a game on his phone. "We're all going to make some food if you want to join," Hongjoong said. 

"Okay, hyung. I'll be right there." 

Hongjoong nodded and closed the door. He rested his head against it and felt his heartbeat. It was still too fast. He needed to process what happened earlier- well, what had almost happened. Because to be honest, nothing had actually happened. Yes, maybe a moment, but nothing that they couldn't brush over and ignore like it never happened. They could still do that. But the real question was did Hongjoong want to. He took a moment to compose himself and then turned to walk back.

However, before he returned to the kitchen, a hand reached out and pulled him into an alcove. Not a hidden alcove. It was still very visible from the hallway. Anyone walking to or from the kitchen could easily see them. He already knew who pulled him in here, but his breath still caught in his throat when his eyes met Seonghwa's. 

He wanted to say something, but Seonghwa stopped him. He didn't give Hongjoong time to do anything else. Seonghwa cupped his hand around Hongjoong's jaw and pulled him close. When their lips met, Hongjoong had been expecting a soft kiss. From all the build-up before, he thought Seonghwa's lips would be timid and slow. But he was wrong. Seonghwa kissed him hard, almost desperately, like he would never get any other chance. Hongjoong made a small squeak of surprise, but Seonghwa didn't slow down. He angled Hongjoong's jaw better and kissed him deeper.

Hongjoong wanted to smile, to laugh, to shout, to release the overwhelming emotions swirling inside of him. But most of all he really wanted to kiss Seonghwa. So, Hongjoong sank into him and moved his lips to kiss him back. He wrapped his arms around him and let Seonghwa overwhelm him. Seonghwa moved his hand to the back of Hongjoong's head and sunk his fingers into his hair. Hongjoong groaned into the kiss. Seonghwa pulled back slightly, sucking on Hongjoong's lower lip before letting go. It took a few moments for Hongjoong's eyes to flutter open. Seonghwa was still so close, wrapped around Hongjoong. 

Hongjoong heard noises from the kitchen. He had completely forgotten about the others who were only a few feet away in the kitchen. And Yeosang who could come walking down the hallway any minute and see them. 

Seonghwa saw the concern on Hongjoong's face. He smiled. "It's okay. I don't care." 

"But they could find us." Hongjoong bit his lip and tried to look out into the hallway. 

Seonghwa stopped him. He gently pulled Hongjoong's lip from his teeth and ran his thumb over it. His eyes sparkled and Hongjoong was mesmerized once again. "I don't care," Seonghwa whispered before he captured Hongjoong's lips again. This kiss was a little slower, more methodical, more thorough. Hongjoong lost himself in the taste of Seonghwa and forgot everything else. Seonghwa's hands ran down his torso and stopped at his hips. He gripped them tight, thumbs sneaking under his shirt to touch bare skin, and pulled Hongjoong closer. Hongjoong surrender and wrapped his arms around Seonghwa's neck. 

But as suddenly as it started it was all over. Seonghwa released him and took a step back. Hongjoong almost stumbled on his unsteady legs, but Seonghwa stabilized him. "What?" Hongjoong asked. Seonghwa smirked and inclined his head towards the hall. Hongjoong heard a door close and footsteps walk down the hallway. Yeosang. "How did you know?" 

"I have my methods." 

"But you said you didn't care." Hongjoong's mind was still reeling from the last few minutes, but it seemed to just keep coming back to the feel of Seonghwa's lips on his and the need to feel them again. 

Seonghwa took a step towards him and fixed his hair quickly. "I don't, but I know you would." Hongjoong loved the feeling of Seonghwa's fingers in his hair. It relaxed him immediately. "Plus, I don't want anyone else to be able to see you like this. This is all for me." Seonghwa hesitated like he was going to back away, but then dipped down to leave one last lingering kiss on Hongjoong's lips. "Meet me later after everyone's asleep?" 

Hongjoong nodded and Seonghwa smiled. He backed away just in time to meet Yeosang in the hallway. Hongjoong leaned against the wall and smiled to himself. 

A few minutes later he walked into the kitchen to join the others. Everyone sat around the table talking and laughing. Hongjoong spied the empty seat next to Seonghwa. Seonghwa only glanced at Hongjoong when he sat down because he was deep in a conversation with Mingi. But Hongjoong felt warm fingers grab his and intertwine their fingers.

"Hongjoong hyung, what happened to your shirt?" Yunho asked. 

Hongjoong looked down. He'd forgotten about the stain on his shirt that Seonghwa never got around to fixing. "Oh. I spilled on myself. But it's okay. Seonghwa will fix it."

Seongwha met his eyes and smiled. "Of course. Anything for you." 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to see if I could write a romantic scene so I wrote this when I should have been sleeping. Sorry for any errors. I finished this at 3:00 am. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think.


End file.
